If You Remember Me, I'll Be There
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: If you remember me, I'll be there. Those were the last words that he had said to her, before he left her world. She cried the day he left, the beautiful spring day was such a contrast to how Elincia had felt when Ike had left her to travel to other lands and make a name for himself.


If You Remember Me, I'll Be There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ike or Elincia. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems has that honor.**

**Note: For some reason I was in the mood to write another Ike/Elincia oneshot. It came to me as I had listened to some soft piano music and this is the product of it. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

Ike/Elincia Oneshot

* * *

It was snowing, bringing the chill of December; the bone-chilling cold raising the goosebumps on Queen Elincia's bare arms and legs. She stood atop the balcony outside her room, her soft golden eyes watching the white flakes of snow fall silently to the ground. The wind was gentle, but achingly brisk in its wake and Queen Elincia thought of going back inside to warm up by the fireplace.

Yet she still lingered outside, just wearing a nightgown that she was to wear to bed—alone. The night sky was clogged with dark clouds seeping snowflakes. They clung to Queen Elincia and melted on her; she felt the wetness before another snowflake took its place.

Queen Elincia's breath whistled in the air, the small white puff blowing out before fading, being replaced by another. She didn't care that her feet were beginning to go numb, trying to protect the warmth inside them from fleeing.

_If you remember me, I'll be there._ Those were the last words he had said to her before he left her world to travel to other lands. She cried, watching him leave, the beautiful spring day a contrast to how the queen felt inside her.

Queen Elincia became lost in memories, assailing memories. Ones that caused her to have sleepless nights on occasion; ones that couldn't be evaded. The memories she had for five long, painful years.

They brought her the warm sunshine, the new growth of green on the trees, and the cool wind that was ever so benign.

_"If you remember me, I'll be there," Ike said as the wind rustled their hair, his cape, and Elincia's gown. He brought the queen close and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes, his blue ones sagacious; full of love, full of passion. Elincia kissed him, capitulating under the feel of his lips—the feel of him in general as they held each other in the playful wind._

_He drew back, their foreheads touching, before he let go of her and began to walk, the wind tousling his hair and cape as he left her. Queen Elincia trembled as the sensation of warmth from Ike's body on hers left her skin, leaving her cold._

Elincia felt a tear slip from her eye unbidden, the slight warmth of it reminding her of her pain before it cooled, freezing to her skin. But she didn't care; to describe the sadness and pain she felt would be ineffable.

_Those were the last words he said to me that day in the meadow—the day he left me,_ Queen Elincia thought as two more tears full of doleful feelings—full of despair and longing, dripped from her eyes.

She breathed in the brisk, clear, dead air through her nose, the exhale releasing out her slightly parted lips.

_"Elincia. No one in this world means more to me than you. I know in my heart there's only room for one person. And you, my fair sweet queen, are that one person," Ike murmured as he and Queen Elincia lay together, silky sheets wrapped around their legs. Their breaths synchronized as one, their bodies together, as fate had determined._

_Is it the love binding us into an eternal bond that makes us seem so impeccable, and yet so flawed? Queen Elincia thought as she gazed into her love's face, memorizing every hard line jumping to her in the slight gloom. She knew his flaws, he knew hers, and yet they still came back for each other, they still disregarded all and became one together._

_"I will say the same Ike. I love you," Elincia said, resting a hand on his warm muscular arm. Ike gave her a smile and kissed her lips with such a ferocity, more ferocious than their lovemaking, making her legs tremble with weakness: the weakness of love._

_The moonlight cast its brilliance on them, illuminating every detail of the mercenary leader's hair and the planes of his lips and face. His eyes, those beautiful eyes that had a lifetime of emotions in them, shone in the gloom, holding her gaze as they drew back._

_Queen Elincia placed a hand on his cheek, trailing her fingers into a caress, her finger pads memorizing the curve and line of his smooth jaw. Ike's smile didn't waver, it held as he raised a hand to place it on top of hers, cupping it with a soft grip. They lay together, looking into each others' eyes until everything faded away but the touch of their bodies entwined together in love._

_If you remember me, I'll be there._ The queen's hand rose, shaking from coldness and from sadness, to be placed onto her cheek. She tried to recapture the feeling of his warm hand on her skin.

Her tears fell more readily now, some even evading the cold air to fall to the thin layer of snow covering the balcony below. The snow augmented as the night progressed on, giving Elincia further reason to believe she was all alone in this cruel world. The soft lantern light outside flickered once before it sputtered out, engulfing the balcony in darkness. Yet the snow still fell, stoic, unsympathetic, unforgiving.

"Ike…" Queen Elincia trailed off, her voice choked. More tears fell as her mind scanned memories, bringing them up from the depths of sorrow. She refused to sob, a certain heaviness preventing her from letting loose. Her bosom rose and fell, the motions quicker now, elegiac depression gripping her lungs, making her feel frigid.

The day Ike had left, Elincia tried to keep her emotions in order and sustain the air of being a righteous queen. She refused to speak to Geoffrey, Count Bastian, or even Lucia about the pain fracturing her heart. However she still gave orders; she still adhered to the needs of her country, signing bills, papers, documents and petitions. Crimea's queen walked the halls of her castle each day with a dead heart. The emptiness in her was amorphous, but it was there, and it haunted her. She knew Lucia and Geoffrey respectfully gave her space and time to grieve alone. They knew Elincia loved Ike, but they didn't truly know how deeply her and Ike's love spiraled inside their souls.

Snowflakes continued to fall, the wind biting her skin, ravaging her body, before leaving, getting ready to repeat itself once more.

_If you remember me, I'll be there. _Queen Elincia refused to sink to her knees and sob; she refused to give in, to let the cold bury her until her sadness was no more.

Love, to Elincia, meant nothing when she was younger. Until that fated day—when she met Ike after recovering her consciousness in the mercenary stronghold. She saw the blunt and concerned look in his face and somehow she felt connected with him. As she and the hardened mercenary traveled together, the determination in him to restore her to her throne made her become besotted with him.

Now, love was the one thing keeping Elincia going, the ephemeral feeling that was perennial at the same time. The emotion gripped her in its wake and made everything become clear and open, like a bright blue sky without a trace of clouds. Love is never complete on its own—there must always be another side to make a half a whole.

_Queen Elincia sat in the meadow, her forehead furrowed as she watched a Swallowtail butterfly flutter over to a white daisy. The summer sun shone down, warming her, making her feel the bliss that life so often gives and does not receive in return._

_When she felt his lips brush her ear to travel down her throat she knew who it was. She turned to face Ike and drew him close as he leaned to kiss her lips, a passionate sound erupting from him._

_"If life is so short and fleeting, Elincia, I would love to spend every second of it with the touch of you filling my senses," Ike murmured as they drew away and Queen Elincia shivered at the hoarse, rough tone in his alluring voice._

_"If life goes on, I'd like to live my next life with you, and eternally be with you until all of life fades, the both of us together as one," she said and Ike drew her close, his dusky blue eyes capturing her golden ones, making any thoughts she had fade away into the recesses of her mind. She leaned into him, his body bolstering hers in the grass, her hand running through his hair._

_"My sweet queen, Elincia." Ike's lips pressed against hers once more, making the erotic fervid emotions course through her veins instantaneously._

Queen Elincia's breath exhaled, sounding shaky in the still air, marring the silence as the snow flurried about her. Her almost unresponsive cold hands suddenly balled into fists, warmth coursing through them somewhat before disappearing once more.

The night went on as did her memories as she stood stone still on the balcony, watching the snow and the memories inside her mind's eye. Tears still leaked from her eyes, engulfing her, making every single emotion inside her stand out, clarifying itself, begging to be acknowledged.

"Ike... My lover." Queen Elincia's voice broke, her emotion coming out into the open. A soft sound reverberated through the air, indicating that snow slipped off a tree branch to fall to the ground. Or it could have been something else.

_If you remember me, I'll be there._ It had been five years and Queen Elincia never ceased in remembering. She couldn't bring herself not to linger on the memories she and Ike shared. She couldn't bring herself to move on and live life alone. _Is that a byproduct of love? To forever keep that one person engraved in your heart, soul, and brain incessantly?_

Memories swirled in Queen Elincia's mind, taking her back to the times that had made her feel that life was a gift. Ike was a gift as well. He enhanced life and made her feel as though she was the one person who captured his heart. Emotions gripped Elincia; they made her tremble with the exertion of keeping them inside her heart and body.

_He is gone now… He is not here to love me and show me the world though his eyes,_ Queen Elincia thought, her next breath sounding like the beginnings of a sob.

_I have remembered you, Ike. Why aren't you here?_

Elincia feeling the emotions rising inside her still, the feeling of despair mounting in its attempt to batter her heart.

_I long for his arms around me, I long for his kisses, the feel of his body pressing against mine as we lay together at nights. I long for him to be back into my life, to show me that love never truly betrays or dies. I have been alone for far too long..._

Queen Elincia felt something in her break, and that's when she knew; her emotions were ready to let go. Just as she was about to let loose the sob she contained muscular arms wrapped around her from behind. Not just anyone's arms. _His_ arms. Queen Elincia felt their warmth and her breath stopped for a fleeting moment.

"I told you that if you remember me, I'll be there." Ike's deep voice sounded; it was murmured her ear. Queen Elincia turned her head to see the mercenary holding her, that beloved smile on his face. The very one that spoke of hot nights, soft love, and a never-ending affection.

"Ike…" Queen Elincia trailed off, not knowing what else to say, for Ike's lips pressed against hers and her eyes were closing, tears ceasing from falling and her sadness abating. He kissed her, holding her close. The mercenary's body warmth seemed to make a barrier between her and the falling snow.

They drew back and Ike gently and lovingly wiped away her tears, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I have remembered Ike. I've remembered for five long years. And now you are here," Queen Elincia murmured with a shiver of emotion.

"I am glad you listened to me, my sweet queen," Ike said, his eyes focusing on hers as they've always done.

"I love you Ike, and no amount of words could ever express that," she said and the blue-haired mercenary lifted her into his arms, kissing her again and again.

"And I as well, Elincia. Love knows no restraint." His lips were against hers. Elincia could feel a mending happening inside her, the hole where sadness and despair had lurked and festered began to mend and heal. She loved Ike even more now than she had five years back and she kissed him, feeling complete.

As Ike carried her from the balcony back inside to her room Crimea's queen knew that life still went on unceasingly, always bringing back that one gift to her. The gift that was in the form of Ike. Seasons may pass, but now Elincia knew that the mercenary would stand forever with her, teaching her on love, life, and being with the one true person who met the requirements for a soul mate.

And as her eyes closed after she snuggled into the warmth of Ike's body and strong chest, she knew no matter what, she and the mercenary were bound together by the enigma of love, forever together, forever in love, their souls entwined by the destiny that had been there since birth.


End file.
